


【安横】纵容

by ryoko1213



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoko1213/pseuds/ryoko1213





	【安横】纵容

横山也不知道为什么平日里乖巧的、像弟弟一样的团员，现在会贴在自己背上，把自己本应该插进女人阴道里的那根，不停地送进自己的身体里。

他已经快要昏过去了。

久久不退的高烧热度和病感让他无法思考。

加上后入式的体位，坚硬的阴茎，用龟头开拓横山的后穴。

被不安和病痛的汗水搞得湿淋淋横山趴在床上，双手无力，连撑都撑不起来。

更不要说反抗了。

本来是带了红豆沙馅的大福来看望横山病情的安田，在横山说自己要休息之后，突然扑了上来。

他总是这样。

经常性天然，却偶尔会做出让人无法反应的动作。

粉丝很喜欢这种反差。

“yoko，不要乱动哦。我的腰很难受呢…”安田在耳边劝阻道，带着一丝嬉笑。

横山大概是被烧糊涂了，他竟真的停止反抗，甚至关切地回头看向安田。

安田在黑暗中凶狠发亮的眼睛，使他看起来像一个兴奋的捕猎者。

他用阴茎感受着横山湿柔的肉壁，跨在横山身上，用腿根贴着他的屁股，大力摩擦。

安田知道横山一直都不找女人。

那平时会是谁干他呢。

大仓？锦户？

想到这里，他怒火中烧，扶着横山的腰，凶暴的将又粗又长的肉根不停地顶向横山的前列腺处。

横山体验着从未有过的快感。

这跟他偶尔用的玩具不同。

自从暗地里喜欢上安田之后，他发现自己对女人没有感觉了。

被女友嘲笑后分了手，也不敢在外面找人。

他常常藏起安田脱下来的T恤，带回家裹着自己的阴茎自慰，然后又像一个变态一样，用T恤裹着假阳具，使劲往自后穴插入。

这样就会得到极大的满足。

此时，粗长的肉刃用着像是要把横山一分为二的力气，操得横山浑身滚烫。

“yasu…不要……不要了…”横山费力地用双手撑起，前发糊着汗水挡住了眼睛。

安田整个人压在横山身上，用胯部顶操，体型的差距让他往下一抱正好能触摸到横山的乳头。

满是茧子的手在胸膛在摸了一把，又用大拇指和食指折磨他的乳尖，又扯又拽。

他舔吻着横山雪白的背部，留下一个又一个红印。

可惜两个人都看不到，黑硬得耻毛和不停的撞击让横山胯下泛红一片，敏感地仿佛全身神经都集中在下身了。

安田的每一次狠操都让横山不得不叫出声。

忽然，一阵酥麻感袭来，横山爽得浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。

安田感受到后穴的一阵抽搐，他意识到横山用被他操到高潮了。

“哥哥，你真厉害…又乖又甜。” 安田磁性的嗓音震得横山头皮发麻，

最终一个插送，然后拔出，安田猛地将已经射出的横山翻了个个，跨在他的胸上方，低头就是被碾磨成鲜红色的乳头。

安田撸着自己，将精液射在横山脸上，浓郁的男精味道糊了身下人一脸。

水润饱满的嘴唇上也沾得全是精液，睫毛上，眉毛上。

横山终于看清了安田的脸，那张平时就让他心动不已的脸。

安田的眼镜被摘下，露出自己从未见过的眼神。

充满占有欲的眼神像是在说话，在对横山说——

——被我抓到了。


End file.
